


I don't have a tittle for this......yet.

by starpuppies



Series: Baby witch hunter? Okay then [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, BAMF Clint Barton, Clint Has Issues, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Has Issues, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Clint, Kid!vengers, More relationships to be added later - Freeform, Weird first chapter, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuppies/pseuds/starpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a mercenary for hire who wants to get out of it. He secretly gives shield his location and now it is up to them to take it and come get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Message and location is given.

**Author's Note:**

> CaptainUSA121 = Steve Rogers age: 12  
> IronManLives = Tony Stark age: 10  
> AgentBlackWidow = Natasha Romenoff 9  
> TheThunderGod = Thor Odinson age: 12  
> StarkTecRules = Howard Stark age: 31  
> CalmestofCalm = Bruce Banner age: 9  
> AgentEyePatchPirate = Director Nick Fury age: 30  
> AgentScaryWoman = Assistant Director Maria Hill age: 28  
> TecnoGeek = Leo Fitz age: 10  
> BioWorker = Jemma Simmions age: 10  
> StarlightSniper = Grant Ward age: 9  
> BlindTyper = Matt Murdock age: 9  
> PatrioticRobot = James Rhodes age: 10  
> WingsoftheFalcon = Sam Wilson age: 10  
> AgentHubbleCamera = Agent Jasper Sitwell age: 29  
> AgentoftheAgent = Agent Phil Coulson age: 27  
> SunnySideUp = Skye age: 9  
> NoArguingPepperyFoods = Pepper Potts age: 11  
> DeadPool188 = Wade Wilson age: 9  
> TheSoldierofWinter = Bucky Barnes age: 12  
> TheAmazingHawkeye = Clint Barton age: 8
> 
> Don't even ask about why I wrote this because I don't even know.

 

_CaptainUSA121 has entered The Chat Room._

_IronManLives has entered The Cat Room._

 

CaptainUSA121: Hi

 

IronManLives: Hi. So, what do u want to chat about?

 

CaptainUSA121: How about ourselves or something?

 

IronManLives: Sure. BTW I'm Tony Stark.

 

CaptainUSA121: Steve Rogers. Do you have any pets or something?

 

IronManLives: I have an AI I made. His names Jarvis

 

CaptainUSA121: Cool. But whats an AI?

 

IronManLives: Its an Artificial Intelligence. AKA one really awesome

computer program that I wrote.

 

_PatrioticRobot has entered The Chat Room._

 

PatrioticRobot: Hey, Tony What's up?

 

IronManLives: I've made a new friend Steve.

 

CaptainUSA121: Hi. Your name is?

 

PatrioticRobot: James. But Tony tends to call me Rhodey.

 

CaptainUSA121: I'm Steve Rogers. Me and some of my friends are meeting up on here to day and this is the only one open.

 

PatrioticRobot: I'm down with that. What about you, Tony?

 

IronManLives: I'm good with that as long as we can join in on the chat.

 

CaptainUSA121: You can join in if you want.

 

PatrioticRobot: Our friends will be joining to. Just as a warning.

 

CaptainUSA121: I'm good with that.

 

_TheSoldierofWinter has entered The Chat Room._

_TheThunderGod has entered The Chat Room._

_AgentBlackWidow has entered The Chat Room._

_CalmestofCalm has entered The Chat Room._

_TecnoGeek has entered The Chat Room._

_BioWorker has entered The Chat Room._

_BlindTyper has entered The Chat Room._

_StarlightSniper has entered The Chat Room._

_NoArguingPepperyFoods has entered The Chat Room._

_WingsoftheFalcon has entered The Chat Room._

_SunnySideUp has entered The Chat Room._

_DeadPool188 has entered The Chat Room._

_TheAmazingHawkeye has entered The Chat Room.\_

 

CaptainUSA121: Hey, how about we all introduces ourselves, who we're with, and our favorite color. I'll start. I'm Steve Rogers, I'm the leader of my group, and my favorite colors are red,white, and blue.

 

IronManLives: I'm Tony Stark, I'm the leader of my group, and my favorite colors are red and gold.

 

PatrioticRobot: I'm James Rhodes though I prefer to be called Rhodey, I'm with Tony, and my favorite color is grey.

 

TheSoldierofWinter: I'm Bucky Barnes, Steve, and green.

 

TheThunderGod: I'm Thor Odinson, Steve, and red.

 

AgentBlackWidow: I'm Natasha Romenoff, Steve, and black.

 

CalmestofCalm: I'm Bruce Banner, Tony, and brown.

 

TecnoGeek: I'm Leo Fitz, Steve, and blue

 

BioWorker: I'm Jemma Simmions, Steve, and pink.

 

BlindTyper: I'm Matt Murdock, Tony, and I don't have one.

 

StarlightSniper: I'm Grant Ward, Tony, and orange.

 

NoArguingPepperyFoods: I'm Pepper Potts, Tony, and pink.

 

WingsoftheFalcon: I'm Sam Wilson,Steve, and silver.

 

SunnySideUp: I'm Skye, Steve, and yellow.

 

DeadPool188: I'm Wade Wilson, Tony, and red.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: I'm Clint Barton and purple.

 

IronManLives: So, I'm guessing your with Steve then. 'Cuz I don't know you.

 

CaptainUSA121: And neither do I.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: Actually, I just wandered in here I can leave if you want.

 

CaptainUSA121: You good with him staying, Tony?

 

IronManLives: I'm down with it.

 

SunnySideUp: So, how old is every one truthfully. I'm 9.

 

CaptainUSA121: 12

 

IronManLives: 10

 

TheThunderGod: 12

 

AgentBlackWidow: 9

 

CalmestofCalm: 9

 

TecnoGeek: 10

 

BioWorker: 10

 

StarlightSniper: 9

 

BlindTyper: 9

 

PatrioticRobot: 10

 

WingsoftheFalcon: 10

 

NoArguingPepperyFoods: 11

 

DeadPool188: 9

 

TheSoldierofWinter: 12

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: 8

 

DeadPool188: Favorite song or songs. Mine is Basket Case by Green Day.

 

BlindTyper: Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

 

BioWorker: It's My Life by Bon Jovi.

 

TecnoGeek: Don't Stop Believing by Journey.

 

CalmestofCalm: Trans-Siberian Orchestra.

 

SunnySideUp: I Can Do Anything I Want by 3Oh!3.

 

CaptainUSA121: Shooting Star by LMFAO

 

IronManLives: Iron Man by Black Sabbath.

 

WingsoftheFalcon: Stamp On The Ground by Italo Brothers.

 

NoArguingPepperyFoods: Taylor Swift.

 

TheSoldierofWinter: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance and The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.

 

TheThunderGod: Drunken Sailor by Irish Rovers.

 

AgentBlackWidow: Wildflower by The JaneDear Girls.

 

StarlightSniper: Riot by Three Days Grace.

 

PatrioticRobot: Immortals by Fall Out Boy.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: Centuries by Fall Out Boy, Sing by MCR, Monster by Skillet, and I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin.

 

StarlightSniper: Okay, where are you all right now. I'm in my house in New York, NY

 

BlindTyper: My house in Hell's Kitchen, New York.

 

BioWorker: My house in New York, NY.

 

TecnoGeek: Simmions house New York, NY.

 

CaptainUSA121: My house New York, NY.

 

IronManLives: Stark Tower, New York, NY.

 

TheSoldierofWinter: My house, New York, NY.

 

TheThunderGod: My exchange parents house, New York, NY.

 

AgentBlackWidow: My house, New York, NY.

 

PatrioticRobot: My house, New York, NY.

 

WingsoftheFalcon: My house, New York, NY.

 

NoArguingPepperyFoods: My house, New York, NY.

 

CalmestofCalm: My house, New York, NY.

 

SunnySideUp: Foster parents house, New York, NY.

 

DeadPool188: My house, New York, NY.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye:Quality Hotel, Augsburg, Germany.

 

IronManLives: Dude, why are you in Germany?

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: I'm visiting someone close to me who lives here.

 

DeadPool188: Good for you.

 

SunnySideUp: Are they okay?

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: Yea...Yea...they're fine. They're still in a coma like last time I visited.

 

CalmestofCalm: Oh...Sorry, if we brought up any bad memories.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: It's okay I'm used to it by now. Most people don't even try to apologize and for at least trying I forgive you.

 

SunnySideUp: I'm sorry about trying to interrogate you.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: It's okay. Now, then away from this conversation. If you could have any super power what would it be? Mine would be the ability to fly.

 

SunnySideUp: Telekinesis.

 

DeadPool188: The ability to not die.

 

PatrioticRobot: The ability to shoot lasers out my hands.

 

CaptainUSA121: Super strength.

 

IronManLives: The ability to control technology.

 

CalmestofCalm: The ability to stay calm and sane in any and every situation.

 

NoArguingPepperyFoods: The ability to organize.

 

WingsoftheFalcon: Fly.

 

TheThunderGod: Control lightning and fly.

 

TheSoldierofWinter: To have super strength.

 

TecnoGeek: Super smarts.

 

BioWorker: Super smarts.

 

StarlightSniper: laser eyes.

 

AgentBlackWidow: Super spies.

 

BlindTyper: Super hearing.

 

IronManLives: What I want to know is why the heck do we all live in New York, excluding Clint.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: Actually, I normally I live in New York, NY, too.

 

IronManLives: Okay, does this website have something that hooks people who live near, or around, each other together or something.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: Guys, I could use some help here.....Could you come...... Please.... It hurts and no one is coming.....Please.....I'm scared and alone....

 

AgentBlackWidow: Possibly. But I'll think about that later I've got to go now. Bye.

 

CaptainUSA121: I think this goes for all of us. Goodnight.

 

_Everybody has logged off._

 


	2. Hawkeye is where!?!?!?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye meet SHIELD, SHIELD meet Hawkeye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's official I really need to stop working on books at midnight instead of sleeping.

Tony exited his room and walked down the hallway to the living room. His dad was just exiting the elevator.

 

“Hey, dad.” Tony said aloud to him.

 

“Tony.” Howard stated back.

 

“Long day?” Questioned Tony to him.

 

“Very. We're still having no luck catching the elusive mercenary Hawkeye.” He told his son tiredly.

 

“Hawkeye?” Tony asked with a weird look on his face.

 

“Yea? Why?” Howard questioned him while narrowing his eyes.

 

“I think I might have just talked with him online.” Tony responded in horror.

 

“What!!!” He shouted at his son.

 

“Jarvis, pull up the chat log of my last chat.” Tony said whirrling around.

 

When it was pulled up Tony started to glance through it.

 

“Enlarge the last thing Clint said please.” Tony said aloud.

 

Howard looked at what it said, “TheAmazingHawkeye: Guys, I could use some help here.....Could you come...... Please.... It hurts and no one is coming.....Please.....I'm scared and alone....”

 

“Did he say anything, else?” Asked Howard to Jarvis.

 

Yes, Mr. Sir, I shall put it up on screen.” Jarvis responded to him.

 

The rest of what he said then appeared on screen:

 

_TheAmazingHawkeye has entered The Chat Room._

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: I'm Clint Barton and purple.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: Actually, I just wandered in here I can leave if you want.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: 8

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: Centuries by Fall Out Boy, Sing by MCR, Monster by Skillet, and I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye:Quality Hotel, Augsburg, Germany.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: I'm visiting someone close to me who lives here.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: Yea...Yea...they're fine. They're still in a coma like last time I visited.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: It's okay I'm used to it by now. Most people don't even try to apologize and for at least trying I forgive you.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: It's okay. Now, then away from this conversation. If you could have any super power what would it be? Mine would be the ability to fly.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: Actually, I normally I live in New York, NY, too.

 

TheAmazingHawkeye: Guys, I could use some help here.....Could you come...... Please.... It hurts and no one is coming.....Please.....I'm scared and alone....

 

“Jarvis, contact the Director.” Howard said aloud.

 

**PHONE CALL START**

 

“What do you want, Stark.” The Director asked.

 

“I have new info pertaining to Hawkeye, sir.” Howard said to him.

 

“What is it.” He asked Howard.

 

“He's in Augsburg, Germany, staying in the Quality Hotel. His names Clint Barton and he's 8 years old. With possible parental figure in a coma at a near by hospital. Also, his favorite color's purple and he has 4 favorite songs. Clint's alone, in pain, and scared. I'm afraid that if we don't take this chance we could lose him forever.” Howard gushed to him.

 

“Where did you learn this information.” Asked The Director.

 

“My son was in a chat room with him 20-30 minutes ago. He said all these things on there.” Howard told him truthfully.

 

“I'll get a team on it. And if this stuff turns out to be true I'll contact you to bring your kid in and let them talk to each other. Hopefully that'll get him to open up to us.” The Director responded to him.

 

“Okay. I'm out.” Howard said nodding.

 

“Me, too.” Stated The Director.

 

**PHONE CALL END**

 

Closing his phone Howard sighed and shook his head saying, “I guess we'll just wait and see if your information was anywhere near usefull.”

 

“I hope it was. If you bring him in can I meet him?” Tony asked his father.

 

“Actually, if they bring him in you'll get to meet him and help us get information out of him or see if he wants to switch sides.” Howard said to his son.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Tony stated to him.

 

_This line break enjoys G.I. Joe Renegades._

 

Clint whimpered again as the pain rolled throughhim again. He hadn't managed to get his medicine on time and now it was painful to even breath. Hopefully Tony had understood his message and would tell his dad when he started to complain about him.

 

“Hawkeye come out with your hands up.” Shouted someone from outside the room.

 

“Mmmmm....” Clint groaned softly.

 

“Last warning come out with your hands up.” The person shouted again.

 

Clint gently moved his head to the side. The door was then kicked in as a lot of soldiers rushed in the room. A couple of scientist looking people moved to the front.

 

“Hey, can you hear me...um..Clint?” Asked the taller one.

 

“Mmm...” Clint responded to him.

 

“What do you need?” The shorter one questioned.

 

“Medicine....needle on dresser...vials in top.” Clint groaned out.

 

One of the soldiers turned and started to look for Clint's medicine. Easily finding the needle and the vial in the top draw of the dresser and handed it to the smaller scientist.

 

“Where should I inject you with this?” Asked the smaller one.

 

“Upper leg,” groaned Clint to him.

 

He looked at Clint softly and then gently put the needle in Clint's leg and pushed the plunger down. The effect was immediate and Clint started to pirk up.

 

“There,there,” soothed the shorter of the two.

 

“Thanks.” Clint stated to him.

 

“Wow, that was a fast recovery.” The taller one said.

 

“Yea,” Clint told them, “my dad can explain it better then me.”

 

“And just where is your dad?” Asked Mr. Tall person.

 

“In a coma at a near by hospital. He's been like that for the past few...hundred....years. Maybe. Kind of.” Clint mumbled to the scientists.

 

“A few hundred years?” Mr. Short questioned in shock

 

“Yea don't ask because, again, dad could explain it better.” Clint told him.

 

“Well, pack your stuff because your headed back to base with us.” Stated the shorter one.

 

Clint nodded and got up to pack his bags praying that this was the right decision to make.

 

“And put on some pants!” Shouted the shorter one in horror when he realized Clint wasn't wearing any.

 

Blushing He grabbed some to put on before continuing to pack

 

 


End file.
